Recently, display apparatuses having excellent characteristics such as thin film characteristics, flexibility, and the like, have been developed in display technical fields. Currently commercialized major displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs).
LCDs have a problem in that a response time is not fast and flexibility is difficult to implement, and AMOLEDs involve weak points in that a lifespan is short, a production yield is not good, and flexibility is weak.
Meanwhile, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices well known to convert a current into light. Since red LEDs using a GaAsP compound semiconductor was commercialized in 1962, red LEDs have been used as light sources for displaying images of electronic devices including information communication devices, together with GaP:N-based green LEDs. Thus, a scheme of solving the above problem by implementing a flexible display using the semiconductor light emitting device may be proposed.
Also, such a display apparatus may have a touch sensor, and a structure of a touch sensor capable of reducing a thickness of a display apparatus may be considered.